The present invention relates to a forged link and round bottom drag conveyor paddle assembly and method of making same. More particularly, an assembly and method for attaching a round bottom drag conveyor paddle to a female end of a forged link are taught which requires no welding on the round bottom drag conveyor paddle and which maintains integrity of the links of the paddle assembly.